nicks_bbfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Brother 7: Coaches
Big Brother 7: Coaches is the seventh season of Nick's BB. This season featured 4 returnees as coaches. After 85 days Stick was crowned the winner over Lenny in a 5-4 vote. Andrew was America's favorite player. Twist Coaches: '''Season featured 4 returnee players but they are in to coach instead of play the game, these players were Ashton, Arnold, Nico and Michael. '''Coaches Comp: The four coaches played in several coaches comps which allowed them to reward their players with several rewards like, immunity or HOH like in week 1. we Coaches HOH: One coaches comp allowed a coach to `win Co- HOH and the power to choose a nominee for eviction. This was won by Michael in Week 6. '''Coach Veto Draw: '''For one week one of the coaches was selected at random draw to participate in the veto competition. Michael was the coach chosen to play. Voting History Game History Week 1 Big Brothers 7th season brought in 16 new houseguest to battle it out till only 1 houseguest remained. For this season 4 players returned to coach the 16 others and immediately drafted teams. The coaches were Awk the winner of BB4 and a player on All stars. Three time player Ashton BB1,2, and all stars. BB6 winner Michael and 2 time player Nico BB1 and 2. At the start of the season awk and Nico made an alliance of 8 called the armadillo alliance consisting of their two teams and their alliance took control when Bryson won the first HOH and put up 2 from the other teams. After one from Team ashton and Team Michael were the final nominees the house decided to go after team Ashton and took out Will 9-4. Will was robbed tbh Week 2 Dani was crowned the second HOH keeping the armadillo alliance in control since she was from team Awk. She nominated Jose and Lenny 2 people from the other two teams again. At the veto, Maddie won and took Lenny off the block and Dani nominated Akir deciding it was best to take a shot at team Michael this vote since one of their players was fairly inactive. At the eviction Jose was sent home in a 10-1 vote. Week 3 Armadillo alliance stayed in control when Andrew won the third HOH but he was getting information that saish was throwing his name out. This was the start to the fall of the armadillo alliance. Andrew stuck to the alliance and nominated Frosty and his pawn Leo. At the POV comp, Akir won it and didn't use it ensuring his closest ally and himself safety. At the eviction yet again the majority alliance took out Frosty who was on team Michael in a 7-4 vote. Week 4 Codie won HOH during week 4 ensuring his teams safety since it was just him and Akir left. Codie decided it was best to go for the duo forming who has been running the game and nominated Andrew and Dani. After Andrew won the veto, Codie put up Bat as a pawn hoping Dani would go. But some of the armadillos weakening the alliance again. Bat was evicted 6-4 Week 5 Andrew won himself his second HOH and decided it was time to turn on his alliance. He nominated Saish and Ray two people he felt were after him in the game, this move ended the armadillo alliance for good. The house was divided into 2 sides. Team Nico and Team Awk split into two and the outsiders team Michael and Ashton were in the middle. The sides were Ray, Gus, Saish, Bryson, and Maddie verse Andrew, Dani, and Leo. After nominees stayed the same, the beta alliance decided to keep saish in the game since he was a more useful asset, sending ray home 7-2 Week 6 For the first week of jury the betas got into power when Saish won HOH and set in motion the plan to backdoor Andrew by nominating Leo and Dani. Michael was chosen for a third nominee this week and nominated Gus as a pawn. After Andrew won veto he took his closest ally Dani off to make sure she stayed in the game. At the eviction, Maddie stayed Loyal to her team hoping to play the middle again, Lenny and stick sided with and Andrew for the vote to save Leo. Gus who was suppose to be a pawn was sent home 5-2 Week 7 In week 7 the power shifted back into Andrew court when Dani won her second HOH. Lenny was now sided with Andrew putting just stick in the middle of the 5-4 split house.The sides were now Andrew, Leo, Dani, Lenny verse Byron, Codie, Saish, Maddie and Akir. Dani backstabbed Maddie even after Maddie was loyal to her last vote by nominating her alongside Bryson for eviction. Stick won veto and decided to continue playing the middle it was best to not use the veto. At the eviction the betas all decided it was best to keep the more loyal teammate and sent home Maddie in a 4-3 vote. Week 8 The power shifted yet again back to Codie's side when Akir won HOH. He nominated the duo as initial nominees insuring one would go. Andrew won the veto like expected and Leo was put up as a pawn. At the eviction house took out the bigger threat, Dani in a 5-1 vote, Andrew being the pity vote for Dani. Week 9 In week 9 stick won his first HOH and had to choose a side. Feeling on the bottom with Codie's group, he sided with Andrew and Leo by nominating Codie and Bryson. The new sides in the house were Codie, Saish, Bryson, Akir verse Leo Andrew and Stick. Aka the betas vs the amigos. With Lenny now in the middle. After Codie won veto, stick put up akir as the re nominee. At the eviction, Andrew's side wanted Bryson out, but Codie was the swing and saved Bryson, sending akir home in a 3-2 vote. Week 10 Andrew amigos got power back when Andrew was crowned the new HOH, Codie was given immunity for the week and couldn't be nominated so Andrew put up Saish and Bryson. Codie won the veto again and saved his closest Bryson this time, but the 3rd beta was nominated Saish and sent home unanimously after saish decided he didn't want Andrew to break a tie. Week 11 With only 5 left the line in the stand was still deep. Lenny realized he was on the bottom with the Amigos and flipped back to Codie and Bryson making the sides 3v3 . Stick won his second HOH and since Codie was immune once again for coaches comp, Bryson and Lenny were nominated. At the POV comp, Codie won himself his third veto in a row and was able to save his ally Bryson and force our someone on sticks side. Knowing Leo was quitting after the eviction no matter what, stick nominated him so be would keep instead of Andrew so he would keep 1 ally in the game. At the eviction Leo was evicted in a 2-1 vote with Codie and Bryson controlling who went home. Week 12. At final 5, Andrew won HOH again and immediately targeted Bryson and Codie. At the veto, stick won it and kept the nominees the same. Despite his best efforts of staying alive Andrew and stick saw Codie as the bigger threat and be was evicted after the votes tied 1-1 when Andrew broke the tie to send him out the door. Week 13 At one of the most crucial HOHs of the season, stick won and kept him and Andrew in power for 4 weeks in a row. He nominated team Nico, Andrew and Bryson. At the veto, Andrew won breaking the record for most competition wins. At the eviction, the last beta was sent home, Bryson with Andrew as the only voter. Week 14 With only Andrew, Lenny and Stick remaining the stage was set for the final three part head of household competition. Andrew won part one, putting Lenny and Stick against each other in part 2. Lenny decided to throw part 2, feeling safe that both Andrew and stick would take him to the end. Stick won the final HOH against Andrew, evicting him and winning against Lenny in a 5-4 vote.